The Bends
by TheCoatedShade
Summary: High School AU Shy and quiet Sam Winchester wants to get to know Gabriel, but is constantly worried about things going wrong. (I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

I've waited all day just to see him. He's never payed much attention to me; just the occasional greeting in the hall. But I want it to be more than that. I want to know this guy, and I want him to know me; I just need to get my act together. Now you're probably thinking that I fancy this guy and want to go out with him and the like, but I honestly don't know what I want. All I know is that I'm not satisfied with how things are now, but I am a shy person, which is one of the worst things when you want to get to know someone better.  
Back to this guy: his name is Gabriel; his friends call him Gabe. I've been in relationships before, and I have established that I like guys and girls, but I still can't tell what I like about Gabe, and if I just want him to be my friend or if I want him to be my boyfriend. His voice calms me; just seeing him calms me. If I'm having a bit of a bad day, if I walk past him in the hall and here his voice, I already feel better.

Gabriel's at the other end of the hall. He's putting his stuff into his locker. I walk down that way so there's a chance that he'll see me. I don't know what I want or what I expect to happen. I'm getting closer when a blue pencil case falls to the ground, it's contents spilling out all over the floor. I kneel down and start to pick up the scattered stationery, and soon enough, Gabriel and down too, picking up the rest. He looks up into my eyes and I feel my cheeks flush. Gabriel stands up with his re-filled pencil case.  
"Thanks for that." he says.  
"No problem," I reply awkwardly, scratching my neck.  
"You're Sam." Gabriel says, sounding in between a question and a statement.  
"And you're Gabriel." I cringe to myself at how stupid my statement just sounded.  
"That's me. I've been meaning to talk to you."  
"What?" I panic.  
"You seem like a cool guy, and I like to know everyone. Today, lunchtime okay with you? Outside the canteen?"  
"Uh, sure; see you then." I say, a little confused.  
Gabriel smiles and turns to walk in the opposite direction.  
I smile to myself. It's so lucky that he dropped his stuff at that moment.

When lunchtime comes, I run my hands through my hair in attempt to make sure I look presentable. I arrive outside the canteen; Gabriel's leaning against the wall, one thumb in the jean pocket. After spotting him, I approach, feeling nervous.  
"You made it." he says with a grin.  
"Yeah," I reply awkwardly.  
"Want a Coke?" he asks.  
"Um..."  
"I'm gonna get you one... see you in a sec." he joins the queue.  
Gabriel returns and hands me a can of Coke and leads me to a table. We pull out our chairs and sit down. After taking a sip at his drink, he asks his first question.  
"So, Sam, what are your interests?" Gabriel asks, awaiting my response eagerly.  
"Uh, not much. I... play piano." my cheeks flush, because playing piano may be considered uncool.  
"Really? Wow, I'd love to hear you play some time!"  
I flush even more, thinking I must look like a human beetroot.

When I get home I go in my room and blast some Green Day since my brother isn't home. Dean is mostly likely with some girl, or hanging out at a diner with his friends. We were very different people, my brother and I. I was quiet, shy and rarely went out. He was loud and a social butterfly, rarely ever at home apart from when he needed to sleep and wasn't staying over at a friend's house.  
I go downstairs and make myself a chocolate milkshake. I usually eat healthily but sometimes I like to treat myself. I enjoy cooking, I find it relaxing, although I'm not an aspiring chef or anything like that.

The next day I walk to school and meet up with my best friend Jess. We've been friends for years, and we tell each other everything. I did have a crush on her at one stage, but I got over it and we became really good friends. She's like my sister, but without the annoying sibling bickering part.  
"Sam," Jess greets me as our paths meet.  
"Jess," I reply with a friendly smile.  
"I saw you with some guy yesterday." she said, shooting me a questioning look.  
"Gabriel? Yeah, we sort of... hang out yesterday."  
"So?"  
"What?"  
Well, are you going to be friends, or what?" she asks with a sly grin.  
"Oh, you're wondering if I like him?" I ask.  
"Yeah, pretty much." she laughs.  
"Well, I'm not really sure."  
"Not sure? Please explain!"  
"Well," I start. "I think I like him, but... I dunno, Jess. It's like... I like him but I can't picture us ever being together."  
"Why not? You're cool! And hot!"  
I shake my head an grin.  
Jess and I part ways as she goes off to find her other friends. As I walk to the canteen to buy my morning pick-me-up, I feel a presence behind me and spin around to see Gabriel, with an innocent expression on his face.  
"What?" I say suspiciously.  
"I was trying to sneak up on you an scare the daylights out of you, but you caught me." Gabriel raises his hands in defeat.  
I smirk. "Well I'm glad you didn't; I scare really easily."  
"It's funnier that way, isn't it?"  
"Not for me. Want a drink?" I ask.  
"Nah, I'm okay." Gabriel replies.  
"I'm buying you one anyway." now I can repay Gabriel for spending money on me the day before.  
I buy the drinks and we sit at a table, Gabriel swiping off some crumbs that were left there from the last occupant.  
"So, Sammy," Gabriel starts.  
"Please, call me Sam."  
"But I'd like to call you Sammy sometimes," Gabriel pouts.  
"I'm sorry, can I call you Gabriella? I'd like to call you that sometimes." a smirk.  
"No way! It'll be like elementary school all over again!"

"Don't be stupid." Jess says in Math.  
"I'm not!"  
"From everything you've told me, he sounds so..."  
"So what?"  
"Flirty!"  
"Shut up! I don't want the whole school to hear."

The end of the school day comes quickly, and I'm talking to Gabriel on the way home  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I am not looking forward to going home." he sighs.  
"Why?"  
"It's so boring! I can't do anything because my stupid brother, Michael, always says he needs complete silence all the time to study."  
"Do you wanna come to mine? Mum's at work so we can do whatever." I eagerly await his answer, worrying about being rejected.  
"Sure, that be great! Although silence is good sometimes, after a while you start to feel like you're going insane."


	2. Chapter 2

I unlock my front door and lead Gabriel inside as he takes in his surroundings.  
"It's not much, but it's home." I say, eyeing the messy house.  
"This is great!" Gabriel smiles. "Sorry to ask, but could I have something to drink?"  
"Yeah, sure; follow me." I lead him into the kitchen and open the fridge. "You can have Coke, water, juice, a milkshake-"  
"Oh, a milkshake if it's not too much trouble!" Gabriel's eyes shine.  
"Bit of a sweet tooth, are you?" I smirk, getting out the milk.  
"Guilty." Gabriel admits.  
I get out the rest of the ingredients and begin to make the milkshake.  
"Here, I'll help." Gabriel gets up and scoops the ice cream, plopping it into the glass after I mix the drink.  
"This had better be delicious after all the hard work I put into it." Gabriel winks, and takes a sip.  
I await his reaction eagerly.  
"That is," he begins, with his best poker face. "Unbelievably good. Well done, Sammy-boy!"  
He gives my shoulder a squeeze in praise, and I get butterflies at his touch.

We head upstairs, and a quickly rush ahead to make sure my room is tidy before Gabriel comes in.  
"Oh, that must be your piano!" Gabriel remarks, taking a seat infront of the upright piano, fiddling with the keys.  
"Yeah, it was a birthday present from Dean and dad; mainly Dean." I say, thinking back to that day. Dad was there for barely any time at all; just long enough to give me a card with twenty bucks in it.  
"And Dean is..."  
"My brother."  
Gabriel's gaze moves to a cardboard box on the floor next to my TV. He looks inside and gasps.  
"You have heaps of games!"  
"Yeah, I rarely play them."  
Gabriel turns back to me, laying on a thick puppy-dog look.  
"You can play them if you want." I smirk.  
"Thanks, buddy. Come, play with me." he pats the edge of my bed next to him and hands me a controller.

"What? How did you do that?" Gabriel's character flogs my character again, with a move that in reality would probably crush my character's skull.  
"You just gotta press these, let me show you." Gabriel reaches to take the controller from me, and his hand touches mine.  
I look up at him with wide eyes. He looks back at me and quickly pulls his hand away. Oh no. Shit. He's not into guys. He thinks I'm totally gay and he probably wants to go home right now and never see me again.  
I clear my throat. "Um, I'm just going to... get a drink."  
I rush out the room and head downstairs to the kitchen. My heart feels like it's about to leap out of my chest. Am I overreacting? I always overreact. I might just be having a nervous breakdown. Oh god. Since I'm in the kitchen I decide I'll get a glass of water after all. I taken a glass from the cupboard. I hear a creak from the staircase; enter panic mode. I feel faint... my stomach hurts. Have I even eaten anything today? I'm slipping; the glass falls off the counter and smashes on the floor. I hear fast footsteps coming towards me.  
"Sam?"

My eyes flutter open. I look around me; I'm in a white room, on a white bed.  
"Sammy?" Dean's sitting on a chair next to the bed, his brow furrowed with concern.  
"Dean." My brothers face fades into focus.  
"What the hell happened, man?"  
"I think I fainted."  
"Yeah, no bull. You need to make sure you're eating Sam. I'll die of worry if this keeps happening."  
"Sorry. I don't want to worry you." I reply sadly.  
"Don't let it happen again, okay?"

I walk with Dean out to the car park. We walk out the double doors, and the soft sunlight meets my skin.  
"Sam!" Gabriel gets up from the curb and jogs towards me.  
"Is everything okay?" he asks, looking from me to Dean.  
"Who are you?" Dean asks rudely.  
"He's my friend, Gabriel." I interject.  
"How long have you been waiting here?" Dean asks.  
"A couple of hours. I tried to see Sam before, but they wouldn't let me in then."  
I smile softly. Gabriel had waited all that time out in the hospital car park, just to make sure I was alright.  
Dean buys me take-out on the way home, and sits with me to make sure I eat it all, before we get back home, and I'm told to "Just relax, and keep the stress levels low."

I jump bolt upright when my alarm goes off the next morning. I start to get dressed for schol when Dean pokes his head through the bedroom door.  
"You don't have to go to school today if you don't want." he says.  
"No, I will; I feel fine." I smile weakly, as if to show him the extent of how fine I am.  
"Well, I'll drop you off to school. When you're ready, we'll go."  
We leave within a half hour, Dean making sure I had a decent amount of breakfast before we leave. When we arrive, I walk through the school gates and am almost immediately greeted by Gabriel.  
"I was hoping you'd be here today." he says, looking stressed.  
I smile in reply.  
"So, why did you faint yesterday?" Gabriel's eyebrows raise in questioningly.  
"My blood sugar was low. Sometimes I sort of... forget to eat."  
"Well it can't happen again, Sam! If you need help with that, my locker's full of candy bars!"  
I laugh in reply. "Thanks, Gabe."  
He smiles at my first use of his nickname.

After getting through a double maths lesson in a class of strangers, the home-time bell finally rings, and I shove all my stuff in my bag. I go down the stairs quickly so I can meet up with Gabe to walk home together as usual, but my path is blocked by a mysterious looking guy with ash-blonde hair in a grey over-shirt.  
"Sam, I've been meaning to speak with you."  
I am shocked at this, and worried. I've never spoken to this guy before, I've only seen him in the yard. He's always looked a bit... fierce.  
"What do you want with my brother?" he demands.  
"W-what?"  
"Gabriel. Do you like him? Or not?"  
I don't know what to say in reply to this, and I begin to panic when Gabe arrives just in time.  
"Hello, gentlemen. I didn't expect to see you two together." Gabriel looked from me to the fierce guy. "What _are_ you doing together anyway?" he asks suspiciously.  
"I was just introducing myself. I like to know who my brother is spending his time with."  
"Leave him alone, Luci, you're scaring him." Gabe smirks, and 'Luci' is on his way.  
"Luci?" I question.  
"Short for Lucifer. He's my brother, as you probably realised. Sorry about that."

I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, deep in thought. What did Lucifer mean? Was he asking if I had a crush and Gabriel? Why would he ask me that? If he wasn't as scary as he was, I mightn't have a problem with questioning him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me exactly what he said." Jess demands down the phone.  
"You mean what Lucifer said?" I ask.  
"Yes!"  
I sigh deeply. "He asked me what I wanted with his brother, and if I liked him or not."  
"So he was asking you if you fancy Gabriel! It's obvious, Sam."  
"It was really scary, Jess. I thought I was going to get bashed up."  
I hear her snicker from the other end. "Calm down, I'm sure he's just a protective older brother. But you know what this means, right?"  
"What?"  
"It's likely that Gabriel has talked about you at home, an probably told Lucifer he likes you. Lucifer was probably just checking if you liked him back so you wouldn't lead him on or anything."  
"Am I the only one who would find it a bit weird if my older brother got involved in my love life?"  
"Well, it would be weird with your brother, Sam."

I have double Art with Gabriel first up. He's already waiting outside the classroom when I arrive.  
"Hey." I greet him.  
Gabriel jumps at the distraction from his moment of staring blankly into space. "Oh hey! Ready to be the next Picasso?" He grins.  
"Uh, no."  
"Well, a man can dream." he places a hand on my shoulder and looks into the distance like a wise old wizard.  
"Okay Gandalf, shall we go inside?" I say when I notice the teacher arriving with the keys to the art building.  
We take a seat at our usual table, Gabe sitting across from me. All I can think about is my conversation with Jess. So now I know that Gabe likes me but I have no idea where to go from there.  
"Hey?"snaps his fingers. "You okay?"  
"What? Oh, yeah. I'll get us some paint." I jump out of my seat and head to the other end of the room.  
I am being way too weird about this. It's not really fair on Gabe. I am a hopeless idiot. I bring the paint back to the table and place some in front of Gabe. I decide I should just jump in the deep end.  
"Gabe," I start. I'm not even completely sure what I'm going to say to him.  
"Yeah?" he looks up at me with all his attention.  
"Uh, I forgot." You lame idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot.  
"Okay then." Gabriel laughs softly.  
No. I can't be like this. I've got to stop being an unreasonable jerk and do something.  
"Doyouwannahavedinnerwithme?" I ask quickly, the words tumbling out my mouth.  
"What?" Gabe chuckles.  
"Um," I clear my throat. "Do you maybe... want to... have dinner with me?" I look down nervously, scratching at a bit of blue paint from the table.  
"Yeah, that'd be great! When?"  
"Well, how about tonight? It's Friday."  
"Sure; it's a date!"  
I can feel my cheeks flush. They should name a colour after me: 'Blushing Sam pink'.

I get home from school and find my dad in the living room.  
"Dad?" I say, very surprised to see him.  
"Hey Sam." he replies wearily.  
"What are you doing home this early?"  
"I got fired." Dad takes a swig of beer from the bottle in his hand.  
"Oh," I can tell he isn't in the mood for talking, so I go upstairs. I run into Dean in the hall.  
"Hey Sammy, wanna see a movie tonight or something?"  
"I can't, I've already got plans."  
"With who?"  
"Gabriel."  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"We're going out for dinner." I tell Dean this because he knows I like guys as well, and he's okay with it; he lets me live my own life, but dad doesn't know. I can't imagine him taking it well.  
"So you two..."  
"We like each other, yes."  
"That's nice Sammy, but what are you gonna tell dad?"  
I frown. Why did he have to get fired that very day? "I don't know, Dean. Do you think he'd notice I'd left if I just went out without telling him?"  
"I dunno, maybe. I think he'll probably be drinking all night, so you might be able to get away with it."  
"Okay, well that's the plan I'll go with."  
I go to my room to try to pass some time before I get ready to go out.

I dress reasonably casually, as we're not going anywhere particularly fancy, but I make sure I still look smart. I straighten up my collar and try to neaten up my hair before slowly creeping downstairs and heading for the back door. I unlatch it and am about to step out when-  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
My heart sinks and I turn to face dad. "Out."  
"Where?"  
"I'm going out for dinner." I feel like I have serpents thrashing around my chest.  
"With who?"  
My heart's beating really fast and it's gettig harder to breathe. Why did he have to be home tonight?  
"A friend."  
"Who? Jess?"  
"No... Gabriel."  
"Gabriel? A guy?"  
My eyes sting, but I try to hold back the nervous tears so I don't look weak in front of him. "That's right."  
"What, so you're gay now?"  
"Yes, I am." My voice sounds so small.  
"What the hell, Sam? Didn't I bring you up right? What the hell are you thinking? No son of mine should be going out with other guys; if I wanted that I would have had a daughter!" his eyes were manic and his chest was heaving. Everything was falling apart.  
"I'm glad you think so little of me. Maybe I should start dressing like a girl to make it easier for you." I am laying on the attitude, but I feel so small, like I've shrunk into the size of an ant; like I will be stepped on any moment.  
Dad steps forward and I think he's going to hit me when Dean comes running in.  
"Step away from him." he glares at dad in a way I've never seen before.  
"You don't give the orders around here, boy."  
"Oh, I do now. How dare you raise your hand at Sam." Dean's face is screwed up in rage.  
"Do you know what he is?" Dad asks of Dean, as if Dean knowing would make him agree.  
"What? He likes dudes? So what? You're going to hit your son for that?"  
Dad is fuming.  
"Go Sam." Dean says to me. I look up at him hopelessly. "Go!"  
I pull open the back door and step outside. All the tears come out, running hot down my face. My throat's swelled up and my whole face feels heavy. Everything is ruined. I don't know what to do. Where am I supposed to go? I sure as hell can't go back in the house. I start walking down the street, my head hurling thoughts around furiously. Where do I go? Then I think of the answer: I go to see the person I was supposed to see that night in the first place.  
I knock on Gabriel's door, already feeling terrible about having to tell him that the night was ruined. Gabriel answers the door with a smile that immediately drops when he sees my face.  
"Sam? What's wrong?" Gabriel steps outside and closes the door behind him.  
I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to dump all this on him, but I just don't know who else to go to.  
"Sam?" Gabriel places his hand on my shoulder when I don't reply the first time.  
"My dad found out... that I'm gay." I wipe a tear from my cheek, feeling so incredibly embarassed. "He hates me."  
Gabriel's face is lined with shock and concern.  
"I think he would have hit me if Dean didn't step in." My voice wobbles and I wish the ground would just swallow me up.  
Gabriel pulls me into a tight hug, and I rest my chin on his head, taking staggered breaths.  
"I'm sorry tonight's ruined." I say quietly, but Gabriel pushes me back so he can look at my face.  
"It's not ruined Sam. I'm here for you, no matter what. How's this: we go get some take out, come back here, and if you don't want to go home, you can stay here. How does that sound?"  
I nod in reply.  
"Good. Come inside for a sec, I'll get you some tissues."  
I follow Gabe inside his house and wait in the kitchen. I look through to the living room where Gabriel just went. Lucifer is sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Gabe mutters a few words to his brother who nods, then looks over at me, looking concerned. Gabe comes into the the kitchen and hands me a box of tissues.  
"It's all good for you to stay here if you want to." Gabe smiles reassuringly.  
"Thanks." I try to return the smile, but fail.  
"Now, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

We go to a Chinese take-out place and order our food. We take it back to Gabriel's house and sit at his kitchen table, unpacking the feast we had purchased.  
"Are your parents home?" I ask.  
"I don't live with my parents. It's just me and my brothers. Michael's the oldest, but he's always busy, so Lucifer's the one who takes charge."  
"I'll have to thank him for letting me stay."  
"Nah, he's not good with that kind of stuff. Anyway, what's happened to you has happened to us too. Our dad went nuts, that's why we don't live with him anymore."  
"So is it just you, Lucifer and Michael?"  
"Nah, I've got a little brother too, Castiel. He's a little nerd, but he's a good kid. He'll probably be down here soon for his nightly warm milk."  
Within a few minutes of Gabe saying this, a boy with dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes, wearing black slacks, a white shirt and a loose blue tie appeared in the kitchen.  
"Hello." he says with a smile, looking at me.  
"Hey, you must be Castiel."  
"That's correct." Castiel opens the fridge and takes out the milk.  
"Told ya." Gabriel says quietly to me with a grin.


End file.
